pauloacbjfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Indicação de filmes
TÍTULO ANO DIR./ROTEIRO/AUTOR ATORES/OUTROS GÊN. PAÍS Idioma Estilo Início * The Lumière Brothers’ First Films 1895 Irmãos Lumiére zzz Curta França Fra 00.Início Diretores Alain Resnais * Hiroshima mon amour 1959 Alain Resnais Emmanuelle Riva/Eiji Okada Drama Fra/Jap Fra N.V.Exp * O ano passado em Marienbad (L'Année Dernière à Marienbad) 1961 Alain Resnais Delphine Seyrig/Giorgio Albertazzi/Scaha Pitoëff Drama Fra/Ita Fra N.V.Exp * Meu Tio da América (Mon oncle d'Amérique) 1980 Alain Resnais Depardieu Dra/Com França Fra Anos 80 Almodóvar * Carne trêmula 1997 Almodóvar Drama Esp/Fra Esp Anos 90 Novos * A Má-Educação (La Mala Educación) 2004 Almodóvar Gael García Bernal Drama Espanha Esp Altern. Andy Warhol * Kiss 1963 Andy Warhol Experim. EUA Ing Experim * Blowjob 1964 Andy Warhol Experim. EUA Ing Experim Antonioni * A gente do Pó (Gente Del Po) 1943 Antonioni Drama Ita Ita Realis. * O Grito (El grido) – leg ing 1957 Antonioni Drama Itália? Ita Realis. * A Aventura (L’Avventura) 1960 Antonioni Lea Massari/Monica Vitti/Gabriele Ferzetti Drama Itália? Ita Pós NR * A Noite (La notte) 1961 Antonioni Mastroainni/Jeanne Moreau Drama Itália? Ita Pós NR * O Eclipse (L'Eclisse) – VER LEGENDA 1962 Antonioni Alain Delon/Monica Vitti Drama Itália/França Ita Pós NR * Blowup – Depois daquele beijo (Blowup) 1966 Antonioni David Hemmings/Vanessa Redgrave/Sarah Miles Ação/Cr. Ing/Itália/EUA Ing Pós NR. * O Passageiro (Professione: reporter) 1975 Antonioni Drama Itália/Esp/Fra Ing Anos 70 * Eros 2004 Antonioni Drama Anos 2000 Bergman * Crise (Kris) 1946 Bergman Stig Olin/Inga Landgré/Dagny Lind Drama Suécia? Sue Realis. * Rumo à alegria (Till glädje/To Joy) 1950 Bergman Stig Olin/Maj-Britt Nilsson/Victor Sjöström/Erland Josephson Drama Suécia? Sue Realis. * Juventude (Sommarlek - Summer Interlude) - arq def 1951 Bergman Maj-Britt Nilsson/Birger Malmsten Drama Suécia Sue Anos 50-Existenc. * Noites de Circo (Gycklarnas Afton) – arq def? 1953 Bergman Harriet Andersson/Åke Grönberg/ Gunnar Björnstrand Drama Suécia Sue Anos 50-Neoreal./Exist * Sommaren med Monika 1953 Bergman Harriet Andersson/Lars Ekborg Drama Suécia Sue Realis. * Sorrisos de Uma Noite de Verão (Smiles of a Summer Night/Sommarnattens leende) 1955 Bergman Harriet Andersson/Gunnar Björnstrand/Ulla Jacobsson/Bibi Andersson Comédia Suécia Sue Anos 50 * O Sétimo Selo (Det sjunde inseglet) 1956 Bergman Max von Sydow/Gunnar Björnstrand/Bibi Andersson Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc * Morangos silvestres (Smultronstället) 1957 Bergman Victor Sjöström/Bibi Andersson/Ingrid Thulin/Max von Sydow/Gunnar Björnstrand Drama Suécia Sue Existenc * O rosto (Ansiktet - The Magician) – arq def 1958 Bergman Max von Sydow/Ingrid Thulin/Gunnar Björnstrand/Bibi Andersson/Erland Josephson Drama Suécia Sue Anos 50 * A fonte da donzela (Jungfrukällan) 1960 Bergman Max von Sydow/Birgitta Pettersson/Birgitta Valberg/Allan Edwall Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc * Através de um espelho (Såsom i en spegel) 1961 Bergman Max von Sydow/Gunnar Björnstrand/Harriet Andersson/Lars Passgård Drama Suécia Sue Existenc * Luz de inverno (Nattvardsgasterna) 1962 Bergman Gunnar Björnstrand/Ingrid Thulin/ Max von Sydow Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc * O Silêncio (Tystnaden) 1963 Bergman Ingrid Thulin Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc * Persona 1966 Bergman Liv Ullmann/Bibi Andersson/Gunnar Björnstrand Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc * Vergonha 1968 Bergman Max von Sydow/Liv Ullmann/ Gunnar Björnstrand Dra/Guer Suécia? Sue Existenc * A hora do lobo (Vargtimmen) 1968 Bergman Max von Sydow/Liv Ullmann/Erland Josephson/Ingrid Thulin Dra/Exp. Suécia? Sue Experim * A Paixão de Ana 1969 Bergman Max von Sydow/Liv Ullmann/Erland Josephson Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc * Gritos e Sussuros 1972 Bergman Harriet Andersson/Liv Ullmann/Ingrid Thulin/Erland Josephson Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc * Cenas de um casamento (imag. ruim) 1973 Bergman Liv Ullmann/Erland Josephson Drama Suécia? Sue Anos 70 * A Flauta Mágica 1974 Bergman Erland Josephson? Drama Suécia? Sue Intelec. * Face a Face (Ansikte mot ansikte) 1976 Bergman Liv Ullmann/Erland Josephson/Gunnar Björnstrand Drama Suécia Sue Anos 70 * Sonata de Outono 1978 Bergman Liv Ulmann/Ingrid Bergman Drama Suécia? Sue Anos 80 * Da vida das marionetes (From the life of the Marionettes) Aus Dem Leben Der Marionetten 1980 Bergman Robert Atzorn/Christine Buchegger/Martin Benrath Ação/Cr. Alemanha Ale Anos 80 * Fanny e Alexander (Fanny Och Alexander) 1983 Bergman Pernilla Allwin/Bertil Guve/Erland Josephson/Harriet Andersson/Ewa Fröling/Gunn Wållgren Drama Suécia? Sue Anos 80 * O rosto de Karin 1984 Bergman Zzz. Drama Suécia? Sue Anos 80 * Saraband 2003 Bergman Erland Josephson/Liv Ullmann Drama Suécia? Sue Existenc Bertollucci * A morte (La comare secca) 1962 Bertollucci Drama Itália Ita Realis. * O último tango em Paris (Ultimo tango a Parigi) 1972 Bertollucci Marlon Brando/Maria Schneider Drama Itália? Ita Anos 70 Bogdanovich * A última sessão de cinema (The Last Picture Show) – LEG PT-pt 1971 Bogdanovich Peter Timothy Bottoms/Cybill Shepherd/Jeff Bridges/Ellen Burstyn Drama EUA Ing Anos 70 * Essa pequena é uma parada (What’s up Doc?) 1972 Bogdanovich, Peter Barbra Streisend/Ryan O’Neal Comédia EUA Ing Anos 70 * Lua de Papel (Paper Moon) 1973 Bogdanovich, Peter Ryan O’Neal/Tatum O’Neal Comédia EUA Ing Anos 70 Buñuel * Um cão andaluz (Dali) (curta) 1929 Buñuel Experim. Esp? Esp Anos 20/30 Surreal. * A idade de ouro (L'Âge d'Or) (Dali) (curta) 1930 Buñuel Drama Esp? Esp Anos 20/30 Surreal. * Los Olvidados 1950 Buñuel Drama México Esp Realis. * O Alucinado (El) 1953 Buñuel Drama México Esp Anos 50 * Viridiana 1961 Buñuel Silvia Pinal/Francisco Rabal Drama Espanha Esp Realis. * O anjo exterminador (El Angel exterminador) 1962 Buñuel Silvia Pinal/Francisco Rabal Experim. México Esp Surreal. * A Bela da Tarde (Belle de Jour) 1967 Buñuel C.Deneuve/Jean Sorel Drama Fra/Ita Fra Anos 60 * A Via Lactea (Le Voie Lactee) 1969 Buñuel Paul Frankeur/Laurent Terzieff Comédia Fra/Ita/Ale Fra Intelec. * O charme discreto da burguesia (Le Charme Discret de la Bourgeoisie) 1972 Buñuel Comédia França Fra Surreal. Carné, Marcel * Cais das sombras (Le Quai des brumes) 1938 Carné, Marcel Jean Gabin/Michèle Morgan/ Pierre Brasseur Drama França Fra Anos 40 * O Boulevard do Crime (Les Enfants du paradis) – LEGENDA ESP 1945 Carné, Marcel Arletty/Jean-Louis Barrault/Pierre Brasseur/Pierre Renoir Drama França Fra Anos 40 Chaplin * O Imigrante (curta) 1917 Chaplin Chaplin Comédia EUA Ing Anos 10 * O garoto (The kid) 1921 Chaplin Chaplin Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20 Amer.C. * A Corrida do Ouro (The Gold Rush) 1925 Chaplin Chaplin Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20 Amer.C. * O Circo (The Circus) 1928 Chaplin Chaplin Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Amer.C. * Luzes da cidade (City Lights) 1931 Chaplin Chaplin/Virginia Cherrill Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Amer.C. * Tempos modernos 1936 Chaplin Chaplin Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Amer.C. * Luzes da Ribalta 1952 Chaplin Chaplin Comédia EUA Ing Realis. Cocteau, Jean * Le Sang d'un Poète 1930 Cocteau, Jean Experim. Fra Fra Anos 20/30 * A Bela e a Fera (La Belle et la bête) 1946 Cocteau, Jean Jean Marais Fantasia França Fra Anos 40 * Orfeu (Orphée) – INGLÊS 1950 Cocteau, Jean Jean Marais Fantasia França Fra Anos 50 Modern. * La Villa Santo Sospir (LEG ING e ITA) 1952 Cocteau, Jean Docum. França Fra Anos 50 Modern. Costa Gavras * Z 1969 Costa Gavras Drama França/Argélia Fra Anos 70 * Estado de Sítio (État de siège) 1972 Costa Gavras História França Fra Anos 60/70 * Desaparecido (Missing) 1982 Costa Gavras História EUA Ing/Esp Anos 80 * Amém 2002 Costa Gavras História Ing Anos 2000 * O Corte (Le Couperet) 2005 Costa Gavras Drama Fra Anos 2000 Dardenne * A promessa (La promesse) 1996 Dardenne Jérémie Renier/Olivier Gourmet Drama Bélg/Fra/Lux Fra Novos * Rosetta 1999 Dardenne Émilie Dequenne/Olivier Gourmet Drama Bélg/Fra Fra Novos * A Criança (L’Enfant) 2005 Dardenne Jérémie Renier/Déborah François Drama Bélg/Fra Fra Anos 2000 * O Silêncio de Lorna (Le Silence De Lorna) 2008 Dardenne Jérémie Renier/Arta Dobroshi Drama Anos 2000 David Lynch * O homem elefante (The Elephant Man) 1980 David Lynch John Hurt/Hopkins Drama EUA Ing * Veludo Azul (Blue Velvet) 1986 David Lynch Crime Anos 80 * Rabbits 2002 David Lynch EUA Ing * Inland Empire - More Things That Happened 2006 David Lynch Drama Polônia/EUA Pol/EUA Novos Denys Arcand * O Declinio do Império Americano (Le Déclin de l'Empire Américain) 1986 Denys Arcand Comédia? Can. Fra Altern. * Jesus de Montreal 1989 Denys Arcand Drama Can/Fra Fra Altern. * As Invasões Bárbaras (Les Invasions barbares) 2003 Denys Arcand Drama Can/Fra Fra Anos 2000 * A Era da Inocência (L'age des tenebres) – VER LEGENDA 2007 Denys Arcand Marc Labrèche Comédia Fra Anos 2000 Dziga Vertov * Um Homem com uma Câmera (Chelovek s kino-apparatom/Man With a Movie Camera) 1929 Dziga Vertov Experim. Russia Rus Anos 20/30 * Três Canções para Lênin 1934 Dziga Vertov Docum. URSS Rus Anos 20/30 Einsenstein * A greve 1924 Einsenstein Drama Rússia Rus Anos 20 * O encouraçado Potemkin (Bronenosets Potyomkin) 1925 Einsenstein Alexander Antonov/Grigori Alexandrov/Boris Barski/Mikhail Gomorov História URSS Rus Anos 20 * Outubro 1928 Einsenstein Ação Rússia Russ * Viva México! 1932 Einsenstein Drama URSS Rus/Ita Anos 20/30 * Ivan, o Terrível I (Ivan Groznyy I) 1944 Einsenstein Guerra Russia Rus Anos 40 * Ivan, o Terrível II (Ivan Groznyy II: Boyarsky zagovor) - lançado em 1958 1946 Einsenstein Drama Russia Rus Anos 40 Ettore Scola * Nós que nos amávamos tanto (C'eravamo tanto amati) 1974 Ettore Scola Nino Manfredi/Vittorio Gassman/Stefania Sandrelli/Stefano Satta Flores Comédia Itália Ita Pós NR. * Feios, sujos e malvados (Brutti, Sporchi E Cattivi) 1976 Ettore Scola Nino Manfredi Dra/Com Itália Ita Anos 70/80 Fassbinder * Berlin Alexanderplatz (1-14) 1980 Fassbinder Drama Alemanha Ale Anos 80 * Lola (Lola) 1981 Fassbinder Drama Alemanha Ale Anos 80 Fellini * Luci del varietà 1950 Fellini Dra/Com Ita/Fra Ita Realis. * O Sheik Branco (Lo Sceicco Bianco) 1952 Fellini Comédia Itália? Ita Realis. * Os boas-vidas (I Vitelloni) 1953 Fellini Alberto Sordi/Franco Interlenghi/Franco Fabrizi/Paola Bordoni Drama Ita/Fra Ita Realis. * A estrada da vida (La Strada) 1954 Fellini Anthony Quinn/Giulietta Masina/Aldo Silvani Drama Itália Ita Realis. * A Trapaça (Il Bidone) 1955 Fellini Giulietta Masina Drama Itália? Ita Realis. * As noites de Cabíria (Le Notti di Cabiria) 1957 Fellini Masina Drama Itália? Ita Realis. * A doce vida (La dolce vita) 1960 Fellini Mastroianni/Anita Ekberg/Anouk Aimee Drama Itália Ita Pós NR * Fellini 8 e 1/2 (Otto E Mezzo) 1963 Fellini Marcello Mastroianni/Claudia Cardinale/Anouk Aimee Drama Itália Ita Experim * Giulietta degli spiriti 1965 Fellini Masina Drama Ita/Fra Ita Experim * Satyricon 1969 Fellini Martin Potter/Hiram Keller/Max Born Drama Ita/Fra Ita Experim * Os palhaços (I clowns) 1971 Fellini Fellini/Anita Ekberg Comédia Ita/Fra/Ale Ita Pós NR * Roma 1972 Fellini Dra/Com Ita/Fra Ita Experim * Amarcord (Amarcord) 1973 Fellini Drama Itá/Fra Ita Pós NR * Casanova 1976 Fellini Drama Itália? Ita Pós NR * Ensaio de Orquestra (Prova D’orchestra) 1978 Fellini Dra/Com Itália? Ita Pós NR * La Citta Delle Donne – leg ing imbutida - falha de repetição em 01:11:03- VER LEGENDA 1980 Fellini Mastroianni Dra/Com Itália/França Ita Pós NR * La Nave Va 1983 Fellini Dra/Com Itália? Ita Pós NR * Ginger e Fred 1986 Fellini Itália? Ita Pós NR * Intervista – (LEGENDA ING) 1987 Fellini Fellini/Mastroiani/Anita Ekberg Comédia Itália? Ita Pós NR * La voce della luna – LEG ING 1990 Fellini Roberto Benigni Drama Ita Anos 90 * Bocaccio 70 1962 Fellini/ Monicelli/Visconti/De Sica Anita Ekberg/Romy Shneider/Sophia Loren Dra/Com Itália? Ita Pós NR Fritz Lang * A Morte Cansada 1921 Fritz Lang Dra/Fant Alemanha Ale Anos 20 * Metropolis 1927 Fritz Lang Aventura Alemanha Ale Anos 20/30 * Os Nibelungos – Parte I 1929 Fritz Lang Fic/Fant. Alemanha Esp Anos 20/30 * M 1931 Fritz Lang Peter Lorre Ação/Pol Alemanha Ale Anos 20/30 Express. Glauber Rocha * O Pátio (curta) 1959 Glauber Rocha Experim. Brasil Port Anos 60 * Barravento 1962 Glauber Rocha Drama Brasil Port Anos 60 * Deus e o diabo na terra do sol 1963 Glauber Rocha Geraldo Del Rey/Yoná Magalhães/Maurício do Valle/Othon Bastos Drama Brasil Port Anos 60 * Maranhão ’66 – (curta) 1966 Glauber Rocha zzz Docum. Brasil Port Anos 60 * Terra em transe 1967 Glauber Rocha Jardel Filho/Autran/Lewgoy Drama Brasil Port Anos 60 * O dragão da maldade contra o santo guerreiro (ou “Antonio das Mortes”) 1969 Glauber Rocha Maurício do Vale/Othon Bastos/Jofre Soares/Odete Lara Experim. Brasil Port Anos 60 * Claro 1975 Glauber Rocha Glauber Rocha Experim. Itália It/Fr/Ing/Pt Anos 60/70 Godard * Operátion Béton - (Curta) - SEM LEGENDA 1954 Godard zzz Docum. França Fra Anos 50 * Charlotte et son Jules (curta) 1958 Godard Belmondo/Anne Collette Com.Ro. França Fra N.V.ComR * Tous les garçons s’appelant Patrick (curta) 1959 Godard Jean-Claude Brialy/Anne Collette/Nicole Berger Com.Ro. França Fra N.V.ComR * Acossado (À Bout De Souffle) 1960 Godard Jean-Paul Belmondo/Jean Seberg Ação/Cr. França Fra N.V.Crim * Uma mulher é uma mulher (Une Femme Est Une Femme) 1961 Godard Jean-Claude Brialy/Anna Karina/Jean-Paul Belmondo Com.Ro. Fra/Ita Fra N.V.ComR * Viver a vida (Vivre sa vie: Film en douze tableaux) 1962 Godard Anna Karina Drama França? Fra N.V.Dra * O pequeno soldado (Le Petit Soldat) 1963 Godard Anna Karina/Michel Subor/László Szabó Dra/Crim França? Fra N.V.Crim * O Desprezo (Le mepris) 1963 Godard Brigitte Bardot/Michel Piccoli/Jack Palance/Fritz Lang Drama França Fra N.V.Dra * Tempo de Guerra (Les carabiniers) 1963 Godard Marino Masé /Patrice Moullet/Geneviève Galéa/Catherine Ribeiro Guerra França Fra N.V.Exp * Bande à Part 1964 Godard Anna Karina/Sami Frey/Claude Brasseur Ação/Cr. França Fra N.V.Crim * Pierrot Le Fou 1965 Godard Belmondo/Anna Karina Ação/Cr. França? Fra N.V.Crim * Alphaville 1965 Godard Eddie Constantine/Anna Karina Ficção Fra/Ita Fra N.V.Crim * Masculino e Feminino 1966 Godard Jean-Pierre Leáud/Brigitte Bardot (part.) Com.Ro? França? Fra N.V.ComR * Made in USA 1966 Godard Anna Karina/Leaud/Mariane Faithful Ação/Cr. França Fra N.V.Crim * Weekend 1967 Godard Mireille Darc/Jean Yanne/Jean-Pierre Leáud (part.) Drama França? Fra N.V.Pol * A Chinesa (Le Chinoise) 1967 Godard Jean-Pierre Leáud Político França? Fra N.V.Pol * Sympathy for the devil 1968 Godard Rolling Stones Experim. França? Fra N.V.Exp * Pravda (SEM LEGENDA) 1969 Godard zzz Doc.Pol. França? Fra N.V.Pol * Letter to Jane 1972 Godard zzz Docum. França? Fra N.V.Pol * Tout Va Bien 1972 Godard Jane Fonda/Yves Montand Experim. França? Fra N.V.Pol * Aqui e lá (Ici et Ailleurs) 1976 Godard Jean-Luc Godard (voice) Docum. França? Fra N.V.Pol * Passion (LEG ESP) 1983 Godard Isabelle Huppert/Hanna Schygulla/Michel Piccoli/László Szabó Drama França? Fra N.Vague * Prenom Carmen 1983 Godard Maruschka Detmers/Jacques Bonnaffé/Myriem Roussel Drama França? Fra N.Vague * Je vous salue Marie 1985 Godard Myriem Roussel/Thierry Rode/Juliette Binoche Drama França? Fra N.Vague * Para Sempre Mozart (For Ever Mozart) 1996 Godard Drama Fra Anos 80/90 * Notre Musique 2004 Godard Sarah Adler/Nade Dieu/Rony Kramer Dra/Doc Fra/Sui Fra N.Vague * Une histoire d'eau (curta) 1961 Godard/Truffaut Jean-Claude Brialy/Caroline Dim Com.Ro. França Fra N.Vague Haneke * O sétimo continente (Der Siebente Kontinent) 1989 Haneke Drama Austria Ale Anos 80 * Funny Games 1997 Haneke Áustria * A professora de piano (La Pianiste) 2001 Haneke Isabelle Huppert/Benoît Magimel Drama Fra/Ale./etc Altern. * Caché 2005 Haneke Suspense Fra Altern. Herzog * Aguirre der Zorn Gottes (Aguirre, the Wrath of God) 1972 Herzog História Ale? Ale Altern. * O Enigma de Kaspar Hauser 1974 Herzog Drama Ale? Ale Altern. * Stroszek 1977 Herzog Drama Ale? Ale Altern. * Fitzcarraldo 1982 Herzog História Alemanha/Peru Ing Altern. Hitchcock * Interludio (Notorious) 1946 Hitchcock Cary Grant/Ingrid Bergman Susp/Pol EUA Ing Suspense * Disque M para matar 1954 Hitchcock Ray Milland/Grace Kelly/Robert Cummings Suspense EUA Ing Suspense * Janela indiscreta (Rear Window) 1954 Hitchcock James Stewart/Grace Kelly Suspense EUA Ing Suspense Jean Renoir * A Grande Ilusão (La Grande Illusion) 1937 Jean Renoir Jean Gabin/Julien Carette/Gaston Modot Guerra França Fra Anos 40 * La Marseillaise 1938 Jean Renoir Guerra França Fra Anos 40 * A Regra do jogo (La Règle du jeu) 1939 Jean Renoir Nora Gregor/Julien Carette/Gaston Modot/Jean Renoir Drama França Fra Anos 40 John Ford * No tempo das diligências (Stagecoach) 1939 John Ford John Wayne Western EUA Ing Anos 40 * Vinhas da Ira (Grapes of wrath) 1940 John Ford Henry Fonda/Jane Darwell Drama EUA Ing Anos 40 * Como era verde o meu vale (How Green is may valley) 1941 John Ford Drama EUA Ing Anos 40 * Rastros de ódio (The searchers) 1956 John Ford John Wayne Western EUA Ing Anos 50 * O Homem que Matou o Facínora (The Man who shot Liberty Valance) 1962 John Ford James Stewart/John Wayne/Lee Marvin Western EUA Ing Anos 60 José Mojica Marins * À meia-noite levarei sua alma 1963 José Mojica Marins José Mojica Marins/Magda Mei/Nivaldo de Lima/Valéria Vasquez/Ilídio Martins Susp/Ter Brasil Port Terror * Esta noite encarnarei no teu cadáver 1967 Mojica José Mojica Marins Susp/Ter Brasil Port * O estranho mundo do Zé do Caixão 1968 Mojica José Mojica Marins Susp/Ter Brasil Port Terror * O Ritual dos Sádicos 1970 Mojica José Mojica Marins Terror Brasil Port * A Encarnação do Demônio/Embodiment of Evil 2008 Mojica José Mojica Marins Terror Brasil Port Nac. novo Kieslowski * Talking Heads (Gadajace Glowy) 1980 Kieslowski Docum. Polônia Pol * Decálogo (Dekalog) (1-10) 1989 Kieslowski Drama Polônia Pol. Anos 80 * La Double Vie de Veronique 1991 Kieslowski Drama Polônia/França/Noruega Pol/Fra/Ita Kurosawa * Viver (Ikiru) 1952 Kurosawa Takashi Shimura Drama Japão Jap Realis. * Os sete samurais – LEG ING - ver legenda 1954 Kurosawa Guerra Japão Jap Realis. * Ran 1985 Kurosawa Drama Japão Jap Anos 80 * Sonhos (Yume) 1990 Kurosawa Fantasia Japão Jap Anos 90 Lars Von Trier * Europa (Europa) 1991 Lars V Trier Drama Din. Ing Novos * Ondas do Destino (Breaking the waves) 1996 Lars V Trier Emily Watson/Stellan Skarsgård Drama Din/Sue/outros Ing Anos 90 Novos * Os idiotas (Idioterne) 1998 Lars V Trier Bodil Jorgensen/Jens Albinus/Louise Hassing Drama Dinam. Din Altern. * Dançando no Escuro (Dancer in the Dark) 2000 Lars V Trier Bjork/Catherine Deneuve Dra/Mus Din/Ale/Eua/outros Ing Anos 2000 * Dogville 2003 Lars V Trier Nicole Kidman/ Paul Bettany/Harriet Andersson/Lauren Bacall/James Caan/Ben Gazzara/John Hurt(nar) Drama Ing Altern. * Manderlay 2005 Lars V Trier Drama EUA. Ing Anos 2000 Michael Moore * Roger and me 1989 Michael Moore Docum. EUA Ing Novos * The Big One 1997 Michael Moore Michael Moore Docum. EUA Ing Anos 90 Novos * Tiros em Columbine (Bowling for Columbine) 2002 Michael Moore Docum. EUA Ing Anos 2000 * Fahrenheit 9/11 2004 Michael Moore Docum. EUA Ing Anos 2000 * Sicko 2007 Michael Moore Docum. EUA Ing Anos 2000 Monicelli * Os Eternos Desconhecidos (I Soliti Ignoti) 1958 Monicelli Claudia Cardinale/Vittorio Gassman Comédia Itália Ita Anos 50 * O Incrível Exército de Brancaleone (L’Armata Brancaleone) 1966 Monicelli Vittorio Gassman Comédia Itália Ita Anos 60 * Brancaleone nas Cruzadas (Brancaleone Alle Crociate) 1970 Monicelli Vittorio Gassman Comédia Itália Ita Anos 70 Pasolini * Evangelho de São Mateus 1964 Pasolini Drama Itália Ita Anos 60/70 * Teorema (Theorem) 1967 Pasolini Drama Itália Ita Pós NR Pasolini * Roma, Cidade Aberta 1945 Rosselini História Itália Ita Realis. * Paisá 1946 Rosselini Drama Itália Ita Realis. * Alemanha, ano zero (Germania, Anno Zero) 1948 Rosselini Drama Itália Ita Realis. Tarkovski * Os Matadores (The killers) - curta 1958 Tarkovski Ação/Cr. Rússia Rus Anos 50 Noir * O Rolo Compressor e o Violinista (The steamroller and the violin) 1960 Tarkovski Drama Rússia Rus Realis. * A infância de Ivan 1962 Tarkovski Guerra Rússia Rus Anos 60 * Andrei Rublev 1966 Tarkovski Drama Rússia Rus Anos 70 * Solaris (Solaris) – da Obra de Stanislav Lem 1972 Tarkovski Natalia Bandarchuk/Donatas Bonionis Ficção Rússia Rus Experim * O Espelho (The Mirror) 1975 Tarkovski Drama Rússia Rus Experim * Stalker (Stalker) – da Obra de Arkady e Boris Strugatsky 1979 Tarkovski Aleksander Kaidanovski/Alice Freindlikh Ficção Rússia Rus Experim * Nostalgia (Nostalghia) 1983 Tarkovski Domiziana Giordano/Oleg Jankovski/ Erland Josephson Drama Itália Ita Anos 80 * Tempo de Viagem (Tempo di Viaggio) 1983 Tarkovski Tarkovski/Tonino Guerra Docum. Rússia Rus Anos 80 * O sacrifício (Offret / Sacrificatio) 1986 Tarkovski Erland Josephson/Allan Edwall Drama Sue/Fra Sue Anos 80 Tati, Jacques * As férias do Sr. Hulot 1953 Tati, Jacques Jacques Tati Comédia França Fra Anos 50 * Meu tio (Mon Oncle) 1958 Tati, Jacques Jacques Tati Comédia França Fra Anos 50 * Playtime - Tempo de Diversão (Playtime) 1967 Tati, Jacques Jacques Tati Comédia França Fra Anos 60 Truffaut * Os incompreendidos (Les Quatre Cents Coups) 1959 Truffaut Jean-Pierre Léaud/Claire Maurier Drama França Fra N.V.Dra * Jules et Jim - Uma Mulher para Dois (Jules et Jim) 1962 Truffaut Jeanne Moreau/Oskar Werner/Henri Serre/Boris Bassiak Drama França Fra N.V.Dra * Fahrenheit 451 1966 Truffaut Julie Christie/Oskar Werner Ficção França Fra Anos 60 * Beijos Proibidos (Baisers volés) 1968 Truffaut Jean-Pierre Léaud/Delphine Seyrig Drama França Fra N.V.ComR * A noite americana (La Nuit American) 1973 Truffaut Jean-Pierre Léaud/Jaqueline Bisset Drama França Fra N.V.Dra Vigo, Jean * À propos de Nice 1929 Vigo, Jean Experim. França Fra Anos 20/30 * La Natation - Taris, roi de l eau 1931 Vigo, Jean Experim. França Fra Anos 20/30 * Zéro de conduite (curta) 1933 Vigo, Jean Aventura França Fra Anos 20/30 * Atalante 1934 Vigo, Jean Michel Simon, Dita Parlo, Jean Dasté Com.Ro. França Fra Anos 20/30 Visconti * A Terra Treme (La terra trema) 1948 Visconti Drama Itália Ita Realis. * Rocco e seus irmãos (Rocco I Suoi Fratelli) 1960 Visconti Alain Delon/Claudia Cardinale/Renato Salvatori/Annie Girardot Drama Itália Ita Realis. * O leopardo 1963 Visconti Alain Delon/Claudia Cardinale Drama Ita/Fra Ita Anos 60/70 * Ludwig 1973 Visconti Anos 70 Woody Allen * Bananas 1971 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Louise Lasser Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. * Tudo o que você sempre quis saber sobre sexo, mas tinha medo de perguntar (Everything you always wanted to know about sex but...) 1972 Woody Allen Allen/Gene Wilder Comédia EUA Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. * O Dorminhoco (Sleeper) 1973 Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. * A última noite de Boris Gruchenko (Love and death) 1975 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Diane Keaton Comédia EUA? Ing Intelec. * Noivo neurótico, noiva nervosa (Annie Hall) 1977 Woody Allen Allen/Diane Keaton/Walken Comédia EUA Ing Intelec. * Interiores - ESP 1978 Woody Allen Drama EUA? Ing Anos 80 * Manhattan 1979 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA Ing Intelec. * Comédia numa noite de Verão - ESP 1982 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 80 * Zelig 1983 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 80 * Broadway Danny Rose 1984 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 80 * Hanna e suas irmãs (Hanna and her sisters) 1986 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Mia Farrow/Michael Caine/Dianne Wiest/Barbara Hershey/Carry Fisher/Julie Kavner/Max von Sydow Comédia EUA Ing Intelec. * A era do radio (Radio Days) 1987 Woody Allen Mia Farrow Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 80 * Crimes e Pecados (Crimes and Misdemeanors) 1989 Woody Allen Woody Allen Drama EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Alice – (LEGENDA ESP) 1990 Woody Allen Mia Farrow Com/Dra EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Shadows and Fog - (LEGENDA ESP) 1992 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Mia Farrow/John Malcovic/Madonna Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Maridos e Esposas (Husbands and Wives) 1992 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Mia Farrow Drama EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Um misterioso assassinato em Manhattan (Manhattan Murder Mystery) - (LEG. ESP) 1993 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Diane Keaton Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Tiros na Broadway 1994 Woody Allen Diane Wiest Com/Cri EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Poderosa Afrodite (Mighty Aphrodite) 1995 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Mira Sorvino Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Todos dizem eu te amo 1996 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Goldie Hawn/Julio Roberts/Drew Barrimore Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Deconstructing Harry 1997 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Poucas e Boas (Sweet and Lowdown) – leg.fra. 1999 Woody Allen Sean Penn/Uma Thurmann Com/Dra EUA? Ing Anos 90 * Trapaceiros (Small Time Crooks) 2000 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 2000 * A maldição do Escorpião de Jade (The Curse Of The Jade Scorpion) 2001 Woody Allen Woody Allen/Helen Hunt Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 2000 * Dirigindo no escuro 2001 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA Ing Anos 2000 * Melinda e Melinda 2004 Woody Allen EUA? Ing Anos 2000 * Match Point 2005 Woody Allen Dra/Crim EUA? Ing Anos 2000 * Scoop 2006 Woody Allen Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 2000 * Sonhos de um sedutor (Play it again, Sam) 1972 Woody Allen (rot.)/Herbert Ross (dir) Woody Allen Comédia EUA? Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. Wim Wenders * Paris, Texas 1984 Wim Wenders Nastassja Kinki/Harry Dean Stanton Drama Ale/Fra Ing Anos 80 * Asas do Desejo (Der Himmel Uber Berlin - Wings of Desire) 1987 Wim Wenders Drama Ale/Fra Ale Novos Por gênero Americanos Início * O Nascimento de uma nação (Birth of a nation) 1915 D.W. Griffith Dra/Guer EUA Ing Anos 10 * Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde 1931 Rouben Mamoulian Ficção EUA Ing Anos 20/30 * A ilha do Dr. Moreau (Island of lost souls) - LEG ESP 1932 Erle C. Kenton FC/Ter. EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Americanos anos 40/50 * O Pássaro Azul (The Blue Bird) 1940 Walter Lang Shirley Temple Fantasia EUA Ing Anos 40 * Relíquia Macabra (The Maltese Falcon) 1941 John Huston Bogart/Peter Lorre Ação/Pol EUA Ing Anos 40 Noir * Gilda 1946 Charles Vidor Rita Hayworth Ação/Pol EUA Ing Anos 40 * A Malvada (All About Eve) 1950 Joseph L. Mankiewicz Bette Davis/Anne Baxter/Marilyn Monroe Comédia EUA Ing Anos 50 * A ponte do Rio Kwai (The Bridge on the River Kwai) 1957 David Lean William Holden/Alec Guinness Guerra EUA/ Ing Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. * A marca da maldade (Touch of evil) 1958 Orson Welles Orson Welles/Charlton Heston/Janet Leigh/Marlene Dietrich Ação/Pol EUA Ing Anos 50 Noir Americanos western * Matar ou Morrer (High Noon) 1952 Fred Zinnemann Gary Cooper/Grace Kelly/Thomas Mitchell/Lloyd Bridges/Katy Jurado Western EUA Ing Anos 50 * Johnny Guitar 1954 Nicholas Ray Joan Crawford/Sterling Hayden Western EUA Ing Anos 50 * Três Homens em Conflito / O Bom, O Mal e O Feio (Il Buono, il brutto, il cattivo - The good, the bad, the ugly) – em Inglês 1966 Sergio Leone Clint Eastwood/Lee Van Cleef/Eli Wallach/Mario Brega/Al Mulock Western Itália/Esp/Alem. Ing/Ita Anos 60 * Era uma vez no Oeste (C'era una volta il West) 1968 Sergio Leone Claudia Cardinale/Henry Fonda/Jason Robards/Charles Bronson Western Itália/EUA Ing Anos 70 Americanos crime * Bonnie e Clyde – Uma rajada de balas (Bonnie and Clyde) 1967 Arthur Penn Warren Beatty/Faye Dunaway/Gene Hackman Ação/Cr. EUA Ing Anos 60 * Butch Cassidy (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid) 1969 George Roy Hill Paul Newman/Robert Redford/Katharine Ross Ação/Cr. EUA Ing Anos 60 * Chinatown 1974 Polanski Jack Nicholson/Faye Dunaway Ação/Cr. EUA Ing Anos 70 * Scarface (Scarface) 1983 Brian de Palma (R.Oliver Stone) Al Pacino/Michelle Pfeiffer/Steven Bauer/F. Murray Abraham/Mary E. Mastrantonio Ação/Cr. EUA Ing Anos 80 * O Poderoso Chefão (The Godfather) 1972 Coppola Marlon Brando/Al Pacino/James Caan/Richard S. Castellano/Robert Duvall Ação/Cr. EUA Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. * O Poderoso Chefão – Parte II (The Godfather –Part II) 1974 Coppola Al Pacino/Robert Duvall/Diane Keaton Ação/Cr. EUA Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. * O Poderoso Chefão III – Coppola Al Pacino/Andy Garcia/Diane Keaton/Sofia Coppola Ação/Cr. EUA Ing/Ita Irmãos Marx * The Monkey Business – LEG. ESP. 1931 Norman Z. McLeod Irmãos Marx Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Amer.C. * Duck Soup 1933 Leo McCarey Irmãos Marx Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Amer.C. * Irmãos Marx em: Uma Noite na Ópera (A Night at the Opera) 1935 Sam Wood Irmãos Marx Comédia EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Amer.C. Musicais Americanos * O Picolino (Top Hat) 1935 Mark Sandrich Fred Astaire/Ginger Rogers Musical EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Amer.M. * Cantando na Chuva (Singin' in the Rain) 1952 Stanley Donen/Gene Kelly Gene Kelly/Debbie Reynolds Musical EUA Ing Anos 50 Amer.M. * Sinfonia em Paris (An American in Paris) 1951 Vincente Minnelli Gene Kelly Musical EUA Ing Anos 50 * Lili 1953 Charles Walters Leslie Caron/Mel Ferrer/Zsa Zsa Gabor Musical Ing Americanos anos 50/60 * Assim caminha a humanidade (Giant) 1956 George Stevens Elizabeth Taylor/Rock Hudson/James Dean/Carroll Baker/Dennis Hopper Drama EUA Ing Anos 50 Americ. * Ben-Hur 1959 William Wyler C. Heston Épico Ing Anos 60 * O vento será sua herança (Inherit the Wind) 1960 Stanley Kramer Spencer Tracy/Gene Kelly/Dick York Drama EUA Ing Anos 60 * Lawrence Da Arabia (Lawrence Of Arabia) 1962 David Lean Peter O’Toole/Omar Sharif/Anthony Quinn Guerra Inglaterra Ing Anos 60 * What ever happened to Baby Jane 1962 Robert Aldrich Bette Davis/Joan Crawford/Victor Buono Susp/Dra EUA Ing Anos 60 Americanos anos 60/70 * A primeira noite de um homem (The Graduate) 1967 Mike Nichols Dustin Hoffman/Anne Bancroft Com.Ro. EUA Ing Anos 60 * Easy Rider - Sem destino (Easy Rider) 1969 Dennis Hoper Peter Fonda/Dennis Hopper/Jack Nicholson/Phil Spector Drama EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * Verão de 42 ou Era uma vez um verão (Summer of 42) 1971 Robert Mulligan Jennifer O'Neill/Gary Grimes Romance EUA Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. Americanos anos 80/2000 * Blade Runner (director’s cut - ’s original ’82) 1992 Ridley Scott Ficção EUA Ing Anos 80 Americ. * Dublê de Corpo (Body Double) 1984 Brian de Palma Suspense EUA Ing Anos 80 * Depois de horas (After hours) 1985 Scorsese Rosanna Arquette Comédia EUA Ing Anos 80 * Chaplin (Chaplin) 1992 Richard Attenborough Robert Downey Jr/Dan Aykroyd/Geraldine Chaplin/Anthony Hopkins/Milla Jovovich/Kevin Kline/Marisa Tomei/James Woods Drama EUA Ing Anos 90 Novos * Cães de Aluguel (Reservoir Dogs) 1992 Tarantino * Pulp Fiction 1994 Tarantino John Travolta/Bruce Willis/Uma Thurman/Samuel L. Jackson Ação/Cr. EUA Ing Anos 90 Novos * Forrest Gump 1994 Robert Zemeckis Tom Hanks/Sally Field Drama EUA Ing Anos 90 Novos * O dia depois de amanhã (The Day After Tomorrow) 2004 Roland Emmerich Dennis Quaid/Jake Gyllenhaal/Emmy Rossum/Ian Holm Ficção EUA Ing Anos 2000 Comédias Americanas * Quanto mais quente melhor (Some like it hot) 1959 Billy Wilder Marilyn Monroe/Tony Curtis/Jack Lemmon Comédia EUA Ing Anos 50 Amer.C. * Jogo Sujo (Foul Play) 1978 Colin Higgins Goldie Hawn/Chevy Chase/Dudley Moore/Brian Dennehy Ação/Co. EUA Ing Anos 80 * Infielmente Tua – LEG ESP 1984 Howard Zieff Comédia EUA Ing Anos 80 * Meus vizinhos são um terror (The ‘Burbs) 1989 Joe Dante Tom Hanks/Corey Feldman/C.Fisher Comédia. EUA Ing Anos 80 Comédias Diversas * Casino Royale 1967 Val Guest Ken Hughes John Huston Peter Sellers/David Niven/Woody Allen/Ursula Andress/Jaqueline Bisset Comédia Ing/EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * Rock-a-bye baby - LEG INGLES 1958 Frank Tashlin Jerry Lewis Comédia EUA Ing Anos 50 * The Bellboy 1960 Jerry Lewis Jerry Lewis Comédia EUA Ing Anos 60 * O professor aloprado (The Nutty Professor) 1963 Jerry Lewis Jerry Lewis Comédia EUA Ing Anos 60 * The Family Jewels 1965 Jerry Lewis Jerry Lewis Comédia EUA Ing Anos 60 Animação * Fantasia (animação) 1940 (Disney) EUA Ing Anos 40 * Saludos Amigos - (Animação) 1942 (Disney) Anim. EUA Ing/Port Anos 40 * The Three Caballeros - (Animação) Walt Disney - Voce já foi à Bahia – LEG ESP – def. 1944 (Disney) Anim. EUA Ing/Port Anos 40 * A pequena sereia (The Little Mermaid) (dublado) 1989 (Disney) Anim. Port Anos 90/00 * Fantasia 2000 - Walt Disney 1999 Anos 90 * El Cid - La leyenda 2003 Aventura Anos 2000 * Procurando Nemo 2003 Anim. EUA Ing Anos 2000 * Os Simpsons 2007 David Silverman Hank Azaria Anim. EUA Ing Anos 2000 Europeu anos 20/30 * Emak-Bakia (curta) 1926 Man Ray Experim. França Fra Anos 20 Surreal. * H2O 1929 Ralph Steiner Experim. EUA Ing Anos 20/30 Cubanos * Soy Cuba 1964 Kalatozov, Mikhail Político Cuba/Rússia Esp Anos 60 * Lucia 1968 Alberto Solas Drama Cuba Esp Anos 60 * Memórias do Subdesenvolvimento (Memorias Del Subdesarrollo) 1968 Tomás Gutiérrez Alea Sergio Corrieri Drama Cuba Esp Anos 60 * Madagascar (Icaic Cuba) - (LEGENDA ING) 1994 Fernando Pérez Drama Cuba Esp Anos 90 Diversos outros * O Cheiro de Papaya Verde (Mùi du du xanh - L'odeur de la papaye verte) 1993 Anh Hung Tran Drama Vietnã/França Viet Anos 90 * Marcelino Pão e Vinho (Marcelino Pan Y Vino) 1955 Ladislao Vajda Pablito Calvo/Rafael Rivelles/Antonio Vico Drama Esp/Ita Esp Realis. * Laranja Mecânica (Clockwork Orange) 1971 Kubrick/Burgess Malcom McDowell Ficção Inglaterra Ing Anos 70 * Skazka Skazok (Tale of Tales) - Animação 1979 Yuri Norstein Drama Rússia Rus Anos 80 * Caravaggio 1986 Derek Jarman Drama Inglaterra Ing Anos 80 * Festa de Babette (Babettes gæstebud) 1987 Gabriel Axel Stéphane Audran/Bibi Andersson Drama Dinam. Din Altern. * Festa de família (Festen/The Celebration) 1998 Thomas Vinterberg Ulrich Thomsen/Henning Moritzen/Paprika Steen/Trine Dyrholm Drama Din/Sue. Din Altern. * Corra Lola, Corra (Run Lola Run) 1998 Tom Tykwer Franka Potente/Moritz Bleibtreu/Herbert Knaup/Nina Petri Aventura Alemanha Ale Anos 90 Novos * 11'09''01 - September 11 (leg. Ing) – LEG ESP 2002 Amos Gitai/Sean Penn/Samira Makhmalbaf/... Drama Anos 2000 * Once 2006 John Carney Drama Ing Anos 2000 * Control 2007 Anton Corbijn Sam Riley/Samantha Morton Drama EUA/Ing/Aust/Jap Ing * O Pássaro Azul (The Blue Bird) – audio italiano - SEM LEGENDA 1976 George Cukor Fantasia EUA/URSS Ing Anos 70 * Extase 1933 Gustav Machaty Hedy Lamarr Romance Austria/Tchecos. Ale Anos 20/30 * Cinzas e Diamantes (Popiól i diament) 1958 Andrzev Wajda Zbigniew Cybulski/Adam Pawlikowski/Ewa Krzyzewska Drama Polônia Pol Anos 60 - crime * Ligações Perigosas (Dangerous Liansons) 1988 Frears, Stephen John Malkovich/Glenn Close/Michelle Pfeiffer/Uma Thurman/Keanu Reeves Drama EUA Ing Anos 90 * Basquiat 1996 Julian Schnabel Gary Oldman/Dennis Hoper/Benicio Del Toro/David Bowie Drama EUA Ing Anos 90 Novos * O crime do Padre Amaro (El Crimen del padre Amaro) 2002 Carlos Carrera Gael García Bernal/Ana Claudia Talancón Drama Co:Méx/Esp/Arg/Fra Esp Anos 2000 * Adeus, Lênin! (Good Bye, Lenin!) 2003 Wolfgang Becker História Alemanha Ale Anos 2000 * Rome – Season 1 2004 Drama Ing Anos 2000 * Donnie Darko (Director’s Cut) 2004 Richard Kelly Jake Gyllenhaal Suspense EUA Ing Anos 2000 Argentinos * El Metodo 2005 Marcelo Piñeyro Arg/Esp/Ita Anos 2000 * La Antena 2007 Esteban Sapir Drama Argentina Esp Anos 2000 Documentários * Olhar Estrangeiro 2006 Lúcia Murat Michael Caine/John Voight Docum. Brasil Vár. Nac. novo * Ônibus 174 2002 José Padilha Docum. Brasil Port Nac. novo * Beethoven Docum. * Mundo Cola Docum. Anos 2000 * O mundo segundo a Monsanto Docum. * The Occult History of the Third Reich - The Enigma of the Swastika Docum. * Os animais também são seres humanos (Animals are beautiful people) 1974 Docum. África do Sul Ing Anos 70 * Quarto 666 1982 Wim Wenders Godard/Fassbinder/Herzog/Spielberg/Antonioni/Wim Wenders Docum. Vários * Ponto de Mutação (Mindwalk) 1990 Bernt Capra Liv Ullmann/Sam Waterston/Joen Heard Drama EUA Ing Novos * Janela da Alma 2002 João Jardim e Walter Carvalho José Saramago/Wim Wenders/Hermeto Pascoal/Antônio Cícero/Marieta Severo/João Ubaldo Ribeiro/Walter Lima Jr. Docum. Brasil Port/Ing/Fra Nac. novo * Beatles – Anthology 2003 Musical Anos 2000 * Dossiê Tarkovsky 2004 Docum. Rus Anos 2000 * Fasinpat (Fábrica sin patrón) 2004 Danièle Incalcaterra Docum. Anos 2000 * Justiça 2004 Maria Ramos Docum. Brasil Port Nac. novo * Genghis Khan - The Secret History of Genghis Khan (BBC) 2006 Docum. Ing Anos 2000 * Fellini – A história de um mito (Fellini Dice) 2006 Gianni Paolucci Docum. Anos 2000 * Falcão, os meninos do tráfico 2006 MV Bill/Celso Athayde Docum. Brasil Port Nac. novo * Cuba 30 Años Después 2007 Gianni Miná Fidel Castro Docum. Esp/Ita * The Soviet Story 2008 Edvins Snore Docum. Letônia Ing * Stalin – O homem de aço (Stalin – The Man of Steel) Docum. Ing Gregos * Paisagem na neblina (Topio stin omichli) 1988 Theo Angelopoulos Drama Grécia História * Napoleão 1927 Abel Gance Épico França/Itália/Suécia Fra Anos 20/30 * A vida de Emile Zola 1937 William Dieterle EUA Ing Anos 40 * A song to remember 1945 Charles Vidor Cornel Wilde Drama EUA Ing Anos 40 * Os dez mandamentos 1956 Cecil B. De Mille Charlton Heston/Yul Brinner Épico Ing Anos 50 * Guerra e Paz (War and peace) 1956 King Vidor Henry Fonda/Audrey Hepburn/Gassman Épico EUA/Itália Ing Anos 50 * El Cid 1961 Anthony Mann Charlton Heston/Sofia Loren Épico EUA/Ing/Itália Ing Anos 60 * A Hora dos Fornos (La Hora de Los Hornos) 1968 Solanas, F. Doc.Pol. Argentina Esp Anos 60 * Jesus de Nazaré (Gesù di Nazareth) 1977 Zeffirelli Robert Powell/Anne Bancroft/Ernest Borgnine/Claudia Cardinale/James Earl Jones/James Mason/Laurence Olivier/Christopher Plummer/Anthony Quinn/Peter Ustinov/Michael York Épico Ing/Ita Ing Anos 70 * La Batalla del Chile 1979 Patricio Guzmán * Gandhi 1982 Richard Attenborough Ben Kingsley/Martin Sheen História Ing/Ind Ing Anos 80 * Sid e Nancy (Sid and Nancy) 1986 Alex Cox Gary Oldman/Chloe Webb/Courtney Love Drama Inglaterra Ing Anos 90 * Stalin Robert Duvall/Julia Ormond Drama Ing * Kundun 1997 Scorsese Drama Ing Anos 90 * Mauá – O Imperador e o Rei 1999 Sérgio Rezende Paulo Betti/Malu Mader/Othon Bastos Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Pollock 2000 Ed Harris Ed Harris Drama Ing Anos 2000 * Joana, a Louca (Juana La Loca) 2001 Drama Esp Anos 2000 * Fidel (arquivo ruim) 2002 David Attwood Víctor Huggo Martin/Gael García Bernal Guerra EUA Ing Anos 2000 * Lutero (Luther) 2003 Eric Till Joseph Fiennes/Alfred Molina/Peter Ustinov Drama Alemanha Ing Anos 2000 * A Queda (Der Untergang) 2004 Oliver Hirschbiegel Bruno Ganz/Alexandra Maria Lara/Juliane Köhler/Ulrich Matthes Guerra Alemanha Itália Austria Ale Anos 2000 * Hotel Rwanda 2004 Terry George Don Cheadle/Nick Nolte/Joaquin Phoenix Drama Ing/Itália/Af. do Sul Ing Anos 90 * Antonio (Antonio guerriero di Dio) 2006 Antonello Belluco Drama Itália Dubl. Anos 2000 * Cleopatra 1963 Joseph L. Mankiewicz Elizabeth Taylor/Richard Burton Épico EUA/Ing/Suíca Ing Anos 60 * Cruzada (Kingdom of Heaven) 2005 Ridley Scott Orlando Bloom/Liam Neeson/Eva Green/Jeremy Irons História Ing/EUA/Esp/Ale Ing Anos 2000 Indianos * A canção da estrada (Pather Panchali) (com leg esp) 1955 Satyajit Ray Drama Índia Beng. Realis. * Aparajito - Apu Trilogy 2 1956 Satyajit Ray Drama India Beng. Realis. * O mundo de Apu (Apur Sansar) 1959 Satyajit Ray Drama Índia Beng. Realis. * Water 2005 Deepa Mehta Drama Canadá Hindi Anos 90/00 * Welcome To Sajjanpur 2008 Shyam Benegal C.Rom. Índia Hindi Novos Intelectuais * Freud além da alma (Freud aka Freud: The Secret Passion) 1962 John Huston Montgomery Clift, Susannah York e Larry Parks História EUA Ing Intelec. * O homem que não vendeu sua alma (A Man for All Seasons) 1966 Fred Zinnemann Paul Scofield/Wendy Hiller/Leo McKern/Robert Shaw/Orson Welles/Susannah York/John Hurt História Ing. Ing Intelec. * Queimada! (Burn!) 1969 Pontecorvo, Gillo Marlon Brando Guerra Itália/Fra Ing/Port Anos 60/70 * Giordano Bruno 1973 Giuliano Montaldo Gian Maria Volontel História Itália/França Ita Intelec. * A Sociedade do Espetáculo (La Societe Du Spectacle) 1973 Guy Debord Docum. Fra Fra Anos 70 * Réfutation de tous les jugements, tant élogieux qu'hostiles, qui ont été jusqu'ici portés sur le film 'La société du spectacle' 1975 Guy Debord Guy Debord (voz) Curta França Fra Anos 60/70 * Danton – O processo da revolução (Danton) 1982 Andrzev Wajda Depardieu História Fra/Pol Fra Intelec. * Germinal (Germinal) 1993 Claude Berri Miou-Miou, Renaud, Jean Carmet, Judith Henry, Jean-Roger Milo, Gérard Depardieu Drama Bel/Fra/Ita Fra Intelec. * Dias de Nietzsche em Turim 2001 Júlio Bressane Fernando Eiras, Paulo José, Tina Novelli, Mariana Ximenes, Leandra Leal Experim. Brasil Port Nac. novo * A culpa é de Fidel (La Faute à Fidel!) 2006 Gavras, Julie História Fra/Itália Fra Anos 2000 Iranianos * Lakposhtha ham parvaz mikonand/Turtles can Fly 2004 Bahman Ghobadi Irã Anos 2000 * khomreh 1992 Ebrahim Forouzesh Irã Anos 90 * Badkonake sefid/The White Balloon 1995 Jafar Panahi Irã Anos 90 * Onde é a casa do meu amigo? (Khane-ye doust kodjast?/Where is the Friend’s Home) 1987 Kiarostami Drama Irã Pers Anos 80 * E a vida continua (Zendegi Va Digar Hich) 1991 Kiarostami Drama Irã Pers Anos 90 * Zire darakhatan zeyton/Through the Olive Trees 1994 Kiarostami Drama Irã Pers Anos 90 * Ta'm.e.guilass.A.Taste.of.CherryAbbas.Kiarostami.1997 1997 Kiarostami * The Apple 1998 Samira Makhmalbaf Irã Anos 2000 * Takhte Siah 2000 Samira Makhmalbaf Irã Anos 2000 * Às cinco da tarde 2003 Samira Makhmalbaf Drama Irã Anos 2000 Italianos diversos * Pai Patrão (Padre Padrone) 1977 Taviani Drama Itália Ita Pós NR. Japão * Chuva Negra (Kuroi ame-Black Rain) – leg emb esp 1989 Shohei Imamura Drama Japão Jap * Hana-Bi 1997 Takeshi Kitano Japão Jap Novos * Todos porcos (Buta to gunkan / The flesh is hot) 1961 Shohei Imamura Drama Japão Jap Anos 60 Místicos * Meetings with remarkable men 1979 Peter Brook Dragan Maksimovic/Terence Stamp Drama Ing Ing Anos 80 * A montanha sagrada (The Holy Mountain) 1973 Jodorowsky Fantasia México/EUA Ing Anos 60/70 Musicais * Cabaret (Cabaret) 1972 Bob Fosse Lisa Minelli/Michael York Musical EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * Novos Baianos Futebol Clube 1973 Musical Brasil Port Anos 70 * Tommy 1975 Ken Russell Oliver Reed/Robert Powell/Eric Clapton/The Who/Jack Nicholson/Elton John Musical EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * Quando as metralhadoras cospem (Bugsy Malone) 1976 Alan Parker Jodie Foster Musical Inglaterra Ing Anos 60/70 Americ. * Pink Floyd – The Wall (Pink Floyd – The Wall) 1982 Alan Parker Bob Geldof/Bob Hoskins Musical Inglaterra Ing Anos 80 * Hair 1979 Milos Forman John Savage/Treat Williams/Beverly D'Angelo Musical EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * The Doors 1991 Oliver Stone Val Kilmer/Meg Ryan Musical EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * Across the Universe 2007 Julie Taymor Evan Rachel Wood/Jim Sturgess Musical Anos 2000 Beatles * Os Reis do Iê, Iê, Iê (Hard Day’s Night) 1964 Richard Lester Beatles Com/Mus Inglaterra Ing Anos 60 * Help 1965 Richard Lester Beatles Musical Inglaterra Ing Anos 60 * Magical Mystery Tour (LEG INGLÊS) 1967 Bernard Knowles/Beatles Beatles Musical Inglaterra Ing Anos 60 * Yellow Submarine (Yellow Submarine) 1968 George Dunning Beatles (Desenho) Musical Inglaterra Ing Anos 60/70 * Let it be 1970 Michael Lindsay-Hogg Beatles/Billy Preston Musical Ing Anos 70 Nacionais * Limite 1931 Mario Peixoto Drama Brasil Port * Ganga Bruta 1933 Humberto Mauro Durval Bellini/Déa Selva/Lu Marival/Carlos Eugênio Drama Brasil Port Anos 20/30 * Rio 40 Graus 1955 Nelson P. dos Santos Valadão Brasil Port Anos 60 * O Poeta do Castelo (curta) 1959 Joaquim Pedro de Andrade Brasil Port * Couro de Gato 1960 Joaquim Pedro de Andrade Brasil Port * Cinco Vezes Favela 1962 Marcos Farias/ Miguel Borges/ Carlos Diegues/ Joaquim Pedro De Andrade/ Leon Hirszman Brasil Port Anos 60 * Todas as mulheres do mundo 1967 Domingos de Oliveira Leila Diniz/Paulo José/Flávio Miggliaccio Com.Ro. Brasil Port Anos 60 * O assalto ao trem pagador 1962 Roberto Farias/Roteiro:L.C.Barreto Reginaldo Faria/Grande Otelo/Eliezer Gomes/Jorge Dória/Ruth de Souza Ação/Cr. Brasil Port Anos 60 * Os Cafajestes 1962 Rui Guerra Jece Valadão/Norma Bengell/Hugo Carvana/Lucy de Carvalho/Daniel Filho Drama Brasil Port Anos 60 * Vidas Secas 1963 Nelson P. dos Santos Jofre Soares Drama Brasil Port Anos 60 * São Paulo S.A. 1965 Luis Sérgio Person Drama Brasil Port Anos 60 * O Desafio 1965 Saraceni, Paulo César Drama Brasil Port Anos 60 * O Bandido da Luz Vermelha 1968 Sganzerla, Rogério Ação/Cr. Brasil Port Anos 60 Nacionais anos 70/80 * Macunaíma 1969 Joaquim Pedro de Andrade Grande Otelo/Paulo José/Joana Fomm/Dina Sfat/Milton Gonçalves/Jardel Filho Comédia Brasil Port Anos 70 * Como era gostoso o meu francês 1970 Nelson P. dos Santos História Brasil Port/Fra Anos 70 * São Bernardo 1971 Leon Hirszman Othon Bastos/Jofre Soares/Mário Lago Drama Brasil Port * Iracema – Uma Transa Amazônica 1976 Jorge Bodanzky Orlando Senna Peréio/Edna de Cássia Dra/Doc Brasil/Fra Port Anos 70 * Lúcio Flávio, O Passageiro da Agonia 1977 Hector Babenco Reginaldo Farias/Peréio/Stepan Nercesian/Lady Francisco/Grande Otelo Ação/Cr. Brasil Port Anos 70 * Bete Balanço 1984 Lael Rodrigues Débora Bloch/Lauro Corona/Diogo Vilela/Maria Zilda/Barão Vermelho Musical Brasil Port Anos 80 * O Dia Em Que Dorival Encarou a Guarda 1986 Jorge Furtado Curta Brasil Port Anos 80 * Ópera do Malandro 1986 Ruy Guerra Brasil Port Anos 80 * Menino do Rio 1981 Antônio Calmon André de Biase/Cláudia Magno/Sérgio Mallandro/Cláudia Ohana/Cissa Guimarães/Ricardo Graça Mello/Adriano Reys/Evandro Mesquita Drama Brasil Port Anos 80 * Garota Dourada 1984 Antônio Calmon André de Biase/Bianca Byington/Andréa Beltrão/Sérgio Mallandro/Roberto Bataglin/Alexandre Frota/Cláudia Magno/ Ricardo Graça Mello/Marina Aventura Brasil Port Anos 80 Nacionais novos * Cronicamente Inviável 2000 Sérgio Bianchi Zezeh Barbosa/Daniel Dantas/Betty Gofman Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Bicho de Sete Cabeças 2001 Laís Bodanzky Rodrigo Santoro Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Abril Despedaçado 2001 Walter Salles Rodrigo Santoro Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Diários de Motocicleta (Motorcycle Diaries) 2004 Walter Salles Gael García Bernal História Co: Esp Nac. novo * Araguaya – Conspiração do Silêncio 2004 Duque, Ronaldo Norton Nascimento/ Françoise Forton/Danton Mello História Brasil Port Nac. novo * Tropa de Elite 2007 José Padilha Ação Brasil Port Nac. novo * Cidade de Deus 2002 F. Meirelles Dra/Ave Brasil Port Nac. novo * Carandiru 2002 Hector Babenco Rodrigo Santoro Drama Brasil/Argentina Port Nac. novo * Madame Satã 2002 Karim Aïnouz Lázaro Ramos Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Cleópatra 2007 Júlio Bressane Falabella/Alessandra Negrini/Bruno Garcia Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Feliz Natal 2008 Selton Mello Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Glauber – o Filme – Labirinto do Brasil 2003 Sílvio Tendler Docum. Brasil Port Nac. novo * O Auto da Compadecida (série) 1999 Guel Arraes Matheus Nachtergaele/Selton Mello/Lima Duarte/Marco Nanini/Fernanda Montenegro Comédia Brasil Port Nac. novo * O primeiro dia (Daniela Thomas e Walter Salles) 1999 Walter Salles/Daniela Thomaz Fernanda Tores/Mateus Nachtergaele/Carlos Vereza Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Casa de Areia 2005 Andrucha Waddington Brasil Port Nac. novo * Quanto Vale ou é por Quilo? 2005 Sérgio Bianchi Herson Capri Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * O Cheiro Do Ralo 2006 Heitor Dhalia Selton Mello/Paula Braun Com/Dra Brasil Port Nac. novo * Anjos Do Sol 2006 Rudi Lagemann Brasil Port Nac. novo * Saneamento Básico – O Filme 2007 Jorge Furtado Fernanda Torres Comédia Brasil Port Nac. novo * Os Desafinados 2008 Walter Lima Jr. Selton Mello/Rodrigo Santoro Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Linha de Passe 2009 Walter Salles/Daniela Thomaz Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo Diversos orientais * Antes da Chuva (Before The Rain) 1994 Milcho Manchevski Drama França Fra Anos 90 Novos * Vale dos Lobos (Kurtlar Vadisi - Irak) 2006 Serdar Akar Ação Turquia Turc/Arab Anos 2000 * Babam ve Oglum 2005 Cagan Irmak Drama Turquia Turco Anos 2000 Suspense/Terror * A Bruxa de Blair (The Blair Witch Project) 1999 Myrick/Sánchez Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 2000 * Sexta-Feira 13 – Parte I 1980 Kevin Bacon Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 80 * Sexta-Feira 13 – Parte II 1981 Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 80 * Sexta-Feira 13 – Parte III 1982 Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 80 * A Coisa (The Thing) 1982 John Carpenter Kurt Russell Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 80 * A Nightmare On Elm Street 1984 Wes Craven Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 80 * O Grito (Scream) - LEG PT-PT 1996 Susp/Ter Ing Anos 90/00 * O Chamado (The Ring) 2002 Susp/Ter Ing Anos 90/00 * Fausto 1926 Murnau, F.W. Gösta Ekman Drama Alemanha Ale Anos 20 Express. Outros * O mágico de Oz (The Wizard of Oz) 1939 Victor Fleming/livr:LFrankBaum Judie Garland Musical EUA Ing Anos 40 Amer.M. * Cidadão Kane (Citizen Kane) 1941 Orson Welles Orson Welles Drama EUA Ing Anos 40 Noir * Dr. Jivago (Dr. Zhivago) 1965 David Lean/Boris Pasternak Shariff/Julie Christie/Geraldine Chapln Drama EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * Planeta dos macacos (Planet of the apes) 1968 Franklin Schaffner Heston Ficção EUA Ing Anos 60 * 2001, Uma odisséia no espaço (2001, A space odissey) 1968 Kubrick/Artur Clarke Keir Dullea Ficção EUA Ing Anos 60 * O bebê de Rosemary 1968 Polanski Mia Farrow Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 60 * Romeu e Julieta (Romeo and Juliet) 1968 Zeffirelli/Shakespeare Olivia Hussey/Leonard Whiting Romance Ing/Ita Ing Anos 60/70 * Jesus Cristo Superstar (Jesus Christ Superstar) da obra de Tim Rice 1973 Norman Jewison Ted Neeley/Carl Anderson/Yvonne Elliman Musical EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * The song remains the same 1973 Peter Clifton e Joe Massot Led Zeppelin Musical Ing/EUA Anos 70 * O massacre da serra elétrica (The Texas chainsaw massacre) 1974 Tobe Hooper Marilyn Burns/Gunnar Hansen/Edwin Neal Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * O show deve continuar (All that jazz) 1979 Bob Fosse Roy Scheider/John Lithgow/Jessica Lange Musical EUA Ing Anos 60/70 * Calígula (Caligola) 1980 Tinto Brass História EUA/Itália Ing Anos 80 * Koyaanisqatsi 1983 Godfrey Reggio/Prod: Coppola zzz Docum. EUA Ing Anos 80 * A última tentação de Cristo (The last temptation of Christ) 1988 Scorsese/Nikos Kazantzakis Dafoe (Jesus), Keitel, Bowie, Barbara Hershey Drama EUA Ing Intelec. * Tio Vanya em Nova York (Vanya on 42nd Street) da obra de Tchekov 1994 Louis Malle Larry Pine/Julianne Moore/George Gaynes/Wallace Shawn Drama EUA Ing Intelec. * O carteiro e o poeta (Il postino ( The postman)) 1995 Michael Radford Pjllipe Noiret/Massimo Troisi Drama Ita/Fra Ita Anos 90 Novos * Como nascem os anjos 1996 Murilo Salles Larry Pine/Priscila Assum Drama Brasil Port Nac. novo * Meu jantar com Jimi (My Dinner with Jimi) 2003 Bill Fishman Musical EUA Ing Anos 2000 Documentários Políticos * Timor Lorosae (ver leg. dois arquivos) 2001 Lucélia Santos Docum. Port Nac. novo * Sala de Controle (Control Room) 2004 Jehane Noujaim Docum. EUA Anos 2000 * Occupation 101 2006 Abdallah Omeish Docum. EUA Ing Anos 2000 * The war on democracy 2007 Christopher Martin Hugo Chávez/Bush/Nixon Docum. Ing/ Austrália Ing Anos 2000 * História do Brasil – Ditadura Militar Docum. Brasil Port * Jango 1984 Silvio Tendler Celso Furtado/Muricy/Frei Betto Docum. Brasil Port Anos 80 * Grass (ver codec) 1999 Ron Mann Woody Harrelson (voz) Docum. Canadá Ing Anos 90 * Shake Hands With The Devil - The Journey Of Romeo Dallaire – Rwanda - Cbc - Passionate Eye (ver codec/defeito) 2004 Peter Raymont Docum. Canadá Ing Anos 2000 * The Real Football Factories International - Episode 6 of 8 - Brazil 2007 Docum. Inglaterra Ing/ Port Anos 2000 História * A Guerra do Fogo (Guerre du feu, La) 1981 Annaud Drama Canadá/França/EUA Fra Anos 80 * Alexandre (áudio italiano) 2004 Oliver Stone Colin Farrell/Anthony Hopkins/David Bedella/Jessie Kamm/Val Kilmer/Angelina Jolie História EUA/UK/Ale/Hol Ing Anos 2000 * Tróia (Troy) 2004 Petersen, Wolfgang Brad Pitt/Eric Bana/Peter O'Toole História EUA Ing Anos 2000 * 300 2006 Snyder, Zack Gerard Butler/Lena Headey/Rodrigo Santoro/Vincent Regan História EUA Ing Anos 2000 Ficção/Terror início * O gabinete do Dr. Caligari 1920 Robert Wiene Werner Krauss/Conrad Veidt/ Friedrich Fehér/Lil Dagover Susp/Ter Alemanha Ale Anos 20 Express. * Nosferatu 1922 Murnau, F.W. Susp/Ter Alemanha Ale Anos 20 Express. * Dracula (Espanhol) 1931 Susp/Ter EUA Esp Anos 20/30 * Frankenstein 1931 James Whale Boris Karloff/Colin Clive Susp/Ter EUA Ing Terror * Drácula 1931 Tod Browning Bela Lugosi Susp/Ter EUA Ing Terror Ficção/Terror anos 60/80 * Beneath The Planet Of The Apes 1970 Ficção Ing Anos 70 * Escape From The Planet Of The Apes 1971 Ficção Ing Anos 70 * Conquest of The Planet of The Apes 1972 Ficção Ing Anos 70 * Battle for the Planet of the Apes 1973 Ficção Ing Anos 70 * A Coisa (The Thing From Another World) 1951 Christian Nyby Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 50 * The Blob 1958 Irvin S. Yeaworth Jr Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 50 * I Tre Volti Della Paura - Black Sabbath 1963 Mario Bava Boris Karloff/Michèle Mercier Susp/Ter Itália/França/EUA Ita Anos 60 * A Noite dos Mortos-Vivos (Night of the Living Dead) 1968 George A. Romero Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 60 * Carrie, a Estranha (Carrie) 1976 Brian de Palma Sissy Spacek/Amy Irving/John Travolta Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 70 * Halloween 1978 John Carpenter Jamie Lee Curtis/Donald Pleasence Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 80 * Alien 1979 Ridley Scott Susp/Ter EUA/Ing Ing Anos 80 * Uma noite alucinante ou A Morte do Demônio (The Evil Dead) 1981 Sam Raimi Bruce Campbell/Ellen Sandweiss/Richard DeManincor Susp/Ter EUA Ing Terror B * A volta dos mortos-vivos (The Return Of The Living Dead) 1985 Dan O'Bannon Susp/Ter EUA Ing Anos 80 Documentários Diversos * Woodstock 1970 Prod: Michael Wadleigh Docum. EUA Ing Anos 60 * Ilha das Flores 1989 Jorge Furtado Docum. Brasil Port Nac. novo * Muito além do cidadão Kane (Beyond Citizen Kane) 1993 Simon Hartog Docum. Ing. Ing Anos 90 Novos * Kerouac – O Rei Dos Beats (Jack Kerouac -The Movie aka Kerouac: King of Beats) 1994 John Antonelli Allen Ginsberg/Jack Kerouac Docum. EUA Ing Intelec. * The Corporation 2003 Jennifer Abbott Docum. EUA Ing Anos 2000 * A revolução não será televisionada (The Revolution Will Not Be Televised) 2003 Kim Bartley & Donnacha O Briain Docum. Irl/Hol/EUA/Ale/Finl/Ingl Esp Ing Anos 2000 * O Comandante (Comandante) 2003 Oliver Stone Docum. Co: EUA/Esp. Esp Anos 2000 * A Quarta Guerra Mundial (The Fourth World War) 2003 Rick Rowley Docum. EUA Ing Anos 2000 * O Segredo (The Secret) 2006 Drew Heriot Docum. Aust. Ing Anos 2000 * A morte do presidente (Death of a President) 2006 Gabriel Range zzz Docum. Ing. Ing Anos 2000 * O Acampamento de Jesus (Jesus Camp) 2006 Heidi Ewing, Rachel Grady zzz Docum. EUA Ing Anos 2000 Oriente * A batalha de Argel (La Battaglia di Algeri) 1966 Pontecorvo, Gillo História Argélia Fra/Árabe Anos 60 * Um Instante de Inocência (Nun va Goldoon) 1996 Makhmalbaf, Mohsen Irã Árab Anos 90 * Kedma 2002 Amos Gitai História Palestina Árab Anos 2000 * Intervenção Divina (Yadon Ilaheyya) 2002 Elia Suleiman Elia Suleiman/Amer Daher/Jamel Daher Drama Palestina Árab Anos 2000 * O Paraíso Agora (Paradise Now) 2005 Hany Abu-Assad Lubna Azabal/Hamza Abu-Aiaash/Kais Nashif Drama Palestina Árab Intelec. Ação * Stalingrado - A Batalha Final (Stalingrado) 1992 Joseph Vilsmaier Guerra Alemanha Ale Anos 90 voltar para Cineclube de Tubarão